


Moment

by upsetti_spaghetti



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Oral Sex, Short, Undyne being soft, i just have to figure out how to write monsters, ill write a non human fic eventually, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetti_spaghetti/pseuds/upsetti_spaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Mushy gushy Alphyne from Undyne's POV. This is really short and bad I'm sorry it's like 5 am and writing isn't something I'm really good at tbh lol

Alphys is beautiful.

She's all curves and her body jiggles when she walks. Her front teeth are always showing. Her freckled cheeks heat up when I say her name. She watches anime at 3 AM and she brushes her teeth in the shower. She eats pizza with ketchup and Frosties with french fries. She apologizes for everything, then apologizes for apologizing. She's quirky and sweet and she makes me melt. 

Sometimes late at night, she strips. Sometimes late at night, I watch her. Stretchmarks decorate her body and her lip quivers as she stands in front of me, ethereal. She walks over to the bed and my heart skips a beat. I've never believed in angels until the day I saw Alphys in her most vulnerable form, so natural, so bare, and so pure. I meet her pale pink lips with my dark ones. My bottom lip rubs against her tooth, and she mutters an apology. A completely unnecessary one. I plant butterfly kisses from her lips, to her neck, to her shoulders, to her stomach. She giggles a bit and says something about how different I am in bed. It's true, but who wouldn't be gentle with an angel? My hands slide up her thighs to tickle her tummy. Her laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. My hand travels downward and I kiss her thighs. She looks down at me nervously, as if I haven't done this before. But I have, many times. My toned arms lift her legs up and I take one last look at her face.

 She's smiling at me, and my chest hurts momentarily.

 I touch myself as I taste her, my face buried in soft curls. I can hear her trying to be quiet, as if there's someone else in the house. It's only us, but she's too shy to let loose. But eventually she does, and lets out a low moan when I swirl my tongue around her clit. Her little noises heighten my own arousal as I continue to pleasure her, my tongue and fingers working together to draw out more of those beautiful mewls. Her orgasm comes quickly and loudly and when she says my name, I cum too. She's sweaty and I'm sweaty and we're both panting and throbbing and smiling. I climb up to rest my head on her chest. Her eyes close and her breathing slows. I close my eyes, too. We lay intertwined and I feel happy. 

Alphys is my girlfriend, Alphys is sleeping with her arms wrapped around me and Alphys is  _beautiful_. 

 


End file.
